


Private Show

by UniversePepperland



Series: You Make My Heart Sing [4]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/M, ay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 08:00:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10532241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniversePepperland/pseuds/UniversePepperland
Summary: Jaal doesn't understand human music, but he isn't complaining about seeing his girlfriend in her underwear.





	

Samantha was enjoying her day off: she made herself some spaghetti with tomatoes fresh from Prodromos- the very first batch!-, watched Thal Hazir and the Geth Tomb while eating said spaghetti and was in her panties and a shirt. Honestly, her day was going fabulous, she even set her radio on unashamedly dancing to 21st century rock music.

"Attention please," she used a rolled up shirt as the mic, pointing at her Pyjak who was curled on the bed.The little creature rose his head, "Are you ready for the," she made some quick, dramatic movements with her arms, "Rock N' Roll???" the pyjak, obviously, remained silent, "Of course you are." with a quick flick of her wrist the radio started. Samantha was a huge fan of 21th-century rock, something she got from her grandpa back on Earth.He had a collection of vinyl records, posters, guitars, anything related to old rock music.

She couldn't remember when she felt this relaxed, perhaps it was because they were close on the Archon, everyone seemed confident and Jaal...confessed.She still smiled like a lovestruck adolescent remembering how romantic it was, "Gosh." she whispered, "600 years and you find yourself a prince charming, Samantha." Scott would probably tease her immensely because of it, but he'd also be extremely happy to see her in a healthy relationship with someone who truly cares about her.

The song had finally started, the known piano notes made her widen her eyes "Shit!" she paused it, grabbing one of her biggest shirts and slipping it on, along with sunglasses. She hid near the wardrobe function of her quarters, smiling giddily before pressing play. When the piano started again, she slid towards the middle of the room, her back to the door.

The piano hit again and she finally turned, "Just take those old records off the shelf!" she sang, pointing to herself, "I sit and listen to 'em by myself!" 

She hopped in a walk, "Today's music ain't got the same soul!I like that old time rock and roll!"

Outside her door, was Jaal.He stared at the steel door with a confused glance, the sounds from the inside resembled music...a little, he was a bit unsure.But he could hear her singing along, making him smile.

His darling one had a beautiful singing voice.

He decided to enter her quarters, not expecting the scene he was greeted with: his darling one, with her hair loose, with a large white shirt that barely hid her behind, on top of the bed, moving her hips in a very...very dangerous way. All while wearing some sort of black spectacles and holding a rolled up shirt with both hands.

It was unusual but not an unwelcome sight.

"I like that old time rock 'n' roll!" he heard her sing, suddenly falling on her knees in the mattress, her fingers still working on the rolled up shirt as her head was thrown back. He was mesmerized.He wanted to say something but her movements and voice were giving him the worst ideas.

"Still lik that ol-AAAH!" suddenly he was brought back to reality when Samantha fell off the bed, landing on the floor with a loud thud. Jaal rushed to her side, seeing she hadn't moved from her face down position on the floor.

"My starlight!Are you hurt???"

"Hmrow mofng oo eere?"

"...what?"

She moved her hand, making the music stop.She slowly turned her head to face him, "How long were you here?" she repeated, this time clearer. 

"I just got in, my love." he said, a small smile on his face, "I was enjoying your happiness." 

Samantha groaned, closing her eyes while removing the sunglasses, a violent red blush on her cheeks, choosing to use the floor as her safe spot, hiding her face.She wasn't mad at Jaal for barging in, she allowed him to enter unnoticed, she wouldn't mind...but now...now he saw her in her panties, practically grinding the air while singing old rock songs no one remembered.

"What is wrong,my love?" he questioned, easily turning her around but still letting her lie on the floor, "Have I interrupted an important human ritual?"

She let out a sputter of a laugh, "No." she sighed, "You just saw me in my underwear, dancing." she shrugs, "No biggie."

There was a pause.

"You say as if I was displeased with the sight." he purrs, his eyes running over the length of her body,"I am not, I assure you."

She playfully slaps his shoulder, "It's not that, it's just..." she chews her lower lip nervously, an act he found extremely endearing of her, "It's been so long since I...did this." she sighed, sitting on the floor, "Relaxed,actually had time for me.With everything that has been happening I completely lost myself here."

Jaal hummed, tucking a long strand of black hair behind her ear, "You shouldn't be ashamed of your happiness, my starlight." she blushed again at the nickname he just gave her, "It makes me extremely happy to see you having fun and smiling." he presses a kiss on the tip of her nose, "And of course,seeing you dressed so minimal is also a plus."

She lets out a laugh, "How can you be so suave and a tease at the same time?"

"Hm,I have my ways," he said, his voice reminding her of the time the two spent on Aya and...well, consumated their relationship. "Besides I enjoy the reactions you have when I do that."

"You like to make me blush." she said in a matter of fact tone.

"That I do, yes."

Samantha laughed, combing her fingers through her hair, "Right." she sighed, "I used to do this as a kid, even as a teenager.It was an 'escape route' from,well,everything." 

Jaal was silent,watching her talk with his hand combing her hair, "It's fun,you know?Reminds me of...simpler times I guess. I know we are close to defeating the Archon and ending all this bullshit, but I guess I just needed a me time." she turned her head to him, "I shouldn't be so embarrassed of it,you are right." he smiled at her, an idea popping on her mind, "Hm...you know, there is a thing that I've been thinking...do angara know strip tease?"

Jaal's eyes seemed intrigued, "Is it like strip poker?" he remembered when she played...she lost a lot of articles of clothing.

"Better." she purred, pressing her finger against his lips, "Want me to show you?"

"Temptress." he smirked back, "I am sure you won't disappoint."

\--

Drack stared at the pyjak,who was currently sitting on his head, eating a ration bar.Vetra paused as she entered, opening her mouth but closing it again. 

"Kid and Jaal are busy, you don't think she'd miss this pest do you?"

Vetra blinked, throwing her hands up in defeat, turning on her heel and leaving the galley. "She wouldn't even recognize the taste!" Drack defended himself from behind the closed door.

**Author's Note:**

> this was something i had in my mind for a while.If it seems a bit confusing I am sorry,it's 1AM here and I should be asleep.
> 
> kudos and comments make me v happy btw çwç


End file.
